


Ratchet sick

by InvaderAutumn



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M, Ratchet sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Ratchet falls sick and he might be out of character





	Ratchet sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction of transformers I have ever written, I have made more since I wrote this since I made this ages ago but one finally posting it so please don't be to harsh and do please tell me what you think
> 
> Thank you for reading

Transformers Prime: Ratchet sick

Ratchets pov-  
Well another day starts I must say I don't want to get up because it was nice and warm with Optimus arms raped protectively over me, but if I don't get up things won't get running so I try and slide out from Optimus's grip but he just tightens his grip on me " You don't need to get up." Optimus said sleepy "If I don't get up things won't get running." I said back tiredly "Just recharge for a little longer." Optimus said pulling me closer. So I sigh "Alright." I said back closing my optics, snuggling into Optimus more going back into recharge.

About a hour later I wake up to get everything running and I look at the time and it says '7am' "Well no one will be getting up for at least 1 more hour that should give the system enough time to start up." I said to myself as I slide out from Optimus's grip and sitting up. I get up on my pedes, before the next thing I knew my tanks twisted and I ran into the bathroom that was connected to mine and Optimus primes berth room and I needled down and purged into the toilet of everything I had yesterday.

Optimus prime pov-   
I woke up to the sound of someone purging, more the fact Ratchet purging " Ratchet!" I yell jumping up onto my pedes running into the bathroom to see Ratchet bent down purging into the toilet so I came over to him and I bent down and started to rub his back until he finished by then Arcee woke up "Prime sir is everything alright." Arcee asked tiredly "Yes Arcee everything is alright, Ratchets just got a little sick, go back to berth." I said "Alright, hope he gets better." I hear Arcee say and I hear her go back into her berth room just as I feel Ratchet leans on me as I sit down whining from purging, I smile and hold him close "It's alright ratchet I may not be a medic like you but I'm sure it's nothing." I say softly "I-I s-scanned m-my s-self a-and I h-have I v-virus o-of s-some s-sort." Ratchet said shakedly "Ok come on let's get you back to berth." I said picking him up and leaving the bathroom into our berth room and laying him down and grabbing a bucket and putting it next to him.

Just as I was about to go and turned the system on I hear Ratchet ask "W-wait please stay with me." I heard him ask weakly, I stop and looked at him and smiled "Of course Ratchet." I said coming over to him and climbed on the other side and hugged him closely as he snuggles into me wanting more warmth and he slowly Go's into recharge and I decided I should ask ultra Magus so I com him ' Ultra Magus' 'yes sir' ' I need you to go start the systems up please since Ratchet has falling ill and I'm watching over him' ' of course sir' and after that I ended the com and slowly I pull out and get some blankets and put them over Ratchet and sat at the office like table in the room watching over Ratchet while I looked at some data pads that needed to be done.

No ones pov-   
Once in awhile Ratchet woke up being sick and Optimus prime or the others were there to help him and this continued all day.

Ratchets pov-  
At night- I woke up again to purging my tanks I hated it and I felt Optimus waking up due to me and he comes over rubbing my back worried and once I did stop purging I felt Optimus pick me up and put me on the berth and he climbed over and took the bucket and cleaned it out and came back and put it back next to me and got back into berth and under the blankets he put over me "Ain't you hot under these blankets and I'm sorry for waking you up." I said sadly tires falling down my faceplate and Optimus noticed this "Hey I will always help you, you are my spark mate." Optimus said kissing my cheek plate, hugging me closer "And I don't care if it's hot, your sick you need to heel." He added as I snuggled closer to Him going back into recharge. The next morning I woke up "Feeling better." Optimus asks "Yeah." I replied smiling back at him.


End file.
